The Matchmaker
by starandmouseyproductions
Summary: It seems like an ordinary day in the land of Draqueen. That is, until our favorite Knights are sent on a mission to keep on eye two women suspected to be in Nadil's Army. When they find out the truth is much different than what it seems, it becomes a fight to maintain balance and prompts Thatz to start a mission of his own. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer/AN: Okay so it's been a very long time since either Mousey or I have been on this account. It's kind of tragic really but, you know, life happened. I don't think either of us remembered we had this account until the other day when we found a good bit of our roleplay journals. Hahaha, it was pretty great. This particular one we started a couple of years ago when we were (okay we still kinda are) obsessed with Dragon Knights. It's too bad they didn't make an anime series out of this wonderful manga. Anyway, we don't own anything but our own characters Eva and Kime and we'll try our best to update regularly...and also make future chapters longer.

Chapter One: A New Mission

Rune was sitting in his room at the palace. He sighed. He had just gotten back from a mission with Thatz and Rath. It'd been particularly trying and all he wanted to do was rest.

Rath was in his own room down the hall, lying in bed on his stomach. Of course, he had Fire out and well….the two were having a staring contest.

And Thatz…. Well, he was in the palace kitchen; scaring everyone within eyesight with the intensity of his eating. 'I'm gonna see if the guards want to gamble when I'm through here,' he thought happily.

Rune heard a racket outside his door. Curious, he walked out and asked a passing guard what was going on.

"There's been talk of another demon like Bierrezz. We're trying to get ready for an attack," came the guard's reply as he rushed off.

Rune's first thought was, sadly, not protecting the castle but keeping Rath in line. So he ran to the fire knight's room and burst through the door.

Rath blinked as his eyes shot up towards the sudden sound of his door swinging open.

'I win,' read a little sign held up by the small fire dragon.

Rath blinked and turned his attention back to his dragon companion and shook his head. "That doesn't count," he protested.

"Yes, yes it does," read the dragon's sign as he gave Rath a triumphant grin.

Rune fell backward. He'd expected something different entirely; like Rath fighting a demon or preparing to go demon hunting.

Rath turned his attention back to Rune and stared for a moment, "What's with you, Rune," he finally asked while ignoring the small fire dragon's gloating.

Rune managed to get back up and compose himself a little. "N-nothing," Rune replied.

Thatz came down the hall, searching for Rune. He'd heard about the demon and thought it best to warn the elf. He caught sight of the water knight in a doorway. "Yo, Rune! Have you heard about the demon? And do you know if Rath knows?" He called.

Rune turned to the voice. "Well, now he does!"

Rath's eyes lit up. "There are demons?!" He cheered. "Come on!" He exclaimed as he dashed though the doorway with excitement.

Thatz sweatdropped also and ran after the fire knight crying, "You forgot someone! And your sword!"

Rune just walked to Fire, picked him up and followed after his fellow knights.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer/AN: Hopefully the first chapter wasn't too boring or anything. Things are going to start getting more interesting from this point on; especially since Kime can really cause some chaos. Please read and review! Also, we don't own Dragon Knights.

Chapter Two: Kime and Eva

In the middle of a field was Kime, a young looking demon that had long blue hair and dark blue eyes. Around her neck hung a small bottle which glowed a bright yellow; that bottle held all her powers. "It's such a beautiful day," the demoness giggled as she fell back into a field of flowers. After a few moments, she flipped over onto her stomach, lifted herself up on her elbows, and sighed. "Eva….," she began to whine. "I'm bored…."

Eva was of the elven race and had long, long blonde hair that she used to cover her ears. She glared at her demoness companion. "We're staying here, for now. Last time you were bored and we strayed you nearly got us killed!" The two were in Misty Valley, resting, before moving on to Draqueen.

By this point, Kime had looked back at her friend and smirked as she got up and wandered away giggling softly.

Eva blinked as she watched Kime walk away. "Wait! Kime, get your butt back here!"

When it didn't look like she was going to listen, Eva sighed and ran after her friend wondering what dangers she'd get in this time.

Kime continued to walk ahead, ignoring her friend's calls and stopped as she saw three figures up ahead. A smile crossed the demoness' face as she giggled and bounded towards them without a second thought.

The three were Shyrendora, Shydeman, and Jilge.

Shyrendora looked up as a smiling demoness came up to her, which caused Shydeman to do the same.

"Who are you?" Kime spoke up, as she was a few feet from the three, tilting her head to one side innocently.

Shyrendora, noticing the bottle glowing around the stranger's neck, answered. "I am Shyrendora and this one beside me is Shydeman. The one beside him is Jilge."

"I'm Kime and I have a friend named Eva," Kime paused for a moment in thought before giggling lightly. "But I got bored and kind of left her behind."

Just then, Eva showed up behind Kime. "C'mon, we're leaving," the elf said as she grabbed her friend's hair and dragged her away.

"Nooo… I want to stay with my new friends," Kime cried out.

Once the two were out of sight Shydrendora turned to Shydeman. "Did you see? Around her neck?"

Shydeman nodded.

Shyrendora then turned Jilge. "You have one more chance to live. Did you get a good look at that demoness?"

Jilge nodded her head, "Yes, Madam," she said softly.

"We want her and that elf alive. They would be good for Lord Nadil," Shyrendora continued.

Jilge once more nodded her head, "Alright, Madam, I shall get them. I will not fail you again."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer/AN: So I wish I could tell you that Cesia plays more of a role in this fiction, but she doesn't. I've always loved her character design and development, though. I really have no idea what more to say here other than I hope you guys enjoy. And now for Mousey and I to do more editing. T^T Oh yeah! Also the titles for chapters may not even make a lick of sense because I'm just throwing the first thing that comes to mind there. XD -Star

Chapter Three: Rolling, Rolling, Rolling

Back at the Dragon Knight's Castle…

Cesia frowned. She wasn't able to hear a thing Shydeman, Shyrendora, or Jilge was saying. The Dragon Lord, who was beside her, was more concerned about the demoness who'd come up to the three. She had a familiar bottle around her neck.

The dragon lord turned to Cesia with a warm smile. "That's all I needed. Thank you, Cesia."

Cesia bowed her head. "May I leave?"

"Yes." The Dragon Lord waited until the psychic left the room before turning towards Ruwalk. "I have a new mission for the Dragon Knights."

Ruwalk nodded and went to fetch the three Dragon Knights. It wasn't before long when he spotted Rune and approached him. "You, Thatz, and Rath are needed. Immediately."

Rune, who was still holding Fire, asked, "Lord Lykouleon wants to see us?"

Thatz had been standing not too far away from Rune, holding Rath in a headlock. He looked up when he heard Ruwalk. "But we just got back form a mission," he whined.

Rath looked up, a gleam in his eyes. "Does it involve demons?" he questioned eagerly.

Ruwalk sighed and sweatdropped as Thatz and Rune both hit Rath in the back of the head. "NO! No demon hunting!"

Ruwalk sighed and merely shook his head as he turned to head back. "Follow me, Lord Lykouleon will explain everything."

Rath smirked and chased after him, an excited expression on his face.

Rune followed, rubbing his head the whole way.

Thatz followed suit.

When they entered the room, Lord Lykouleon had a serious expression on his face. "Sit down," he beckoned.

The three dragon knights sat at the Lord's request and Ruwalk stood against the wall beside the Dragon Lord.

"So, are we going demon hunting?" Rath piped up curiously.

The dragon lord shook his head. "Not quite. There are two people I need you three to watch carefully. One is a demoness and the other is an elf. They have been talking to officers of Nadil's army. I need you to also find out what they're up to."

Rath was up and gone at the very word "demon."

Rune and Thatz both sweatdropped. They turned their heads and watched the fire member of the team get up and leave.

The Dragon Lord also sweatdropped. "I only want you guys to spy! No demon hunting!" he cried.

Rune got up and bowed. "I'll get him," he announced and ran after the fire knight.

Thatz got up and bowed as well, as he turned and followed after his two companions with a small groan. So much for being a lazy day.

The dragon Lord sighed, and turned to Ruwalk. "I never even got the chance to tell them where to go.."

Ruwalk chuckled. "I'm sure they'll be back, my lord."

Just then, Rune appeared in the doorway with a reluctant Rath. "My Lord… where are we going exactly?"

Ruwalk couldn't help his hysteric laughter.

The Dragon Lord smiled. "They were last reported at the Fortune Teller's Street, where you first met Cesia."

Rune cast a wary glance at Ruwalk, thanked the lord, and turned to Rath and Thatz who had just joined them.

Rath smirked brightly. "Let's go find ourselves a demon and an elf," he said with less enthusiasm as he turned to leave. The other two followed suit.

Thatz looked towards the other two with a small groan. "Uh, do we even know what these two look like?"

"No," Rune replied, sighing. "I suppose we could ask Cesia."

"Yeah," Thatz muttered as the three of them turned down the hall to head in the direction of Cesia's room.

When the knights got there, Cesia opened the door, surprised when she saw the three. She was about to go see the Darnas. "Hello Rath, Rune, Thatz. Did you need something?" She asked.

"We are supposed to look for a demon and an elf-" Rune started.

"Yeah! What exactly does this demon look like, " the fire knight interrupted.

"What our demon-obsessed friend means is, we don't even know what the two even look like," Thatz continued for his fellow knights.

"Let me get my crystal ball," Cesia said, waving them into her room. Once the psychic was ready, she searched for the two that seemed to concern the Dragon Lord.

Rune looked over Cesia's shoulder.

Cesia pointed. "There," She said quietly as she pointed to the blond elf and the demoness with blue hair. "It appears that the demoness is the wielder of the bottle of light too."

"Bottle of light?" Thatz questioned.

Cesia nodded. "Her name is Kime and that odd shaped bottle around her neck holds the power over light. What makes it so powerful is it gives her the ability to withstand light and control it which demons themselves can not."

Thatz whistled.

"But what does an elf have to do with this demon Kime?" Rune asked, frowning. An elf with Nadil's Army didn't look promising.

"She's Kime's best friend and pretty much her guardian as well." Cesia began to explain. "They're the opposite of what most people would expect. Eva, the elf, is serious, strong, and fierce, while Kime on the other hand is very naïve and free-spirited."

Rune contemplated this. "Then why are they with Nadil?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Cesia confessed as she looked into her crystal ball once more.

Just then Cernozura showed up and waved the boys away, telling them they had to leave.

Rune walked out, followed by Thatz and Rath. And the Dragon Knight trio departed for their newest mission.


End file.
